Isabella's Birthday: Take 2
by Neo762
Summary: A year after Isabella's last birthday (with all the butterflies and stuff), Phineas gives Isabella a surprise she'll never forget!


Isabella's Birthday: Take Two

By Neo762

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Phineas and Ferb; those belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and The Walt Disney Corporation.

Background Info: A year after Isabella's birthday party (with all the butterflies and stuff), Phineas has a surprise that few expect.

* * *

Phineas awoke from his slumber as his alarm clock rang. He drowsily got out of bed and prepared himself for the day. After Phineas got dressed, he checked his calendar. It was Isabella's birthday today! Phineas recalled last year's events. After a surprising (pun intended) gift for Isabella somehow turned into butterflies (this was a surprise for both Isabella _and_ Phineas), Phineas decided to make it up to her by taking her to an ice cream parlor. For some reason, Isabella seemed to enjoy the trip more than the party. Phineas made a mental note in his head.

PHINEAS: Alright, so after the party, Ferb and I invited Isabella to the Soda Shoppe. Ferb had to go, leaving just Isabella and me. Maybe I can just take her their instead of working on the party. I mean, Ferb can do it by himself, right?

Phineas made his to the kitchen, where Ferb and Perry were eating their respective breakfasts.

PHINEAS: Hey Ferb, could you do me a favor and run today's party preparations?

Ferb nods his head.

PHINEAS: Great! Try to make it better than last year's okay? Hey, where's Perry?

* * *

Perry slides down the tube onto his chair.

MAJOR MONOGRAM: Good morning Agent P! We have just received word that Dr. Doofenschmirtz is making something that makes people forget things. I think he made something like that a while ago, but I can't seem to recall. Anyway, get over there and put a stop to it.

Perry dashes out of the room and into his hover car as a chorus sings…

FEMALE CHORUS: A-GENT PEEEEEE!

* * *

MALE CHORUS: Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Perry busts into the room, only to be trapped by a sound-proof capsule. Doof's voice is heard through an intercom:

DR. D: Well, if it isn't Perry the Platypus! I hope you enjoy this little trap I left for you. I left a set of schematics for my Amnesia-inator. I pulled it out of a filing cabinet. It was sorted under "Completed –inators". Oh well.

Dr. Doofenschmirtz walks over to his Amnesia-inator and begins his monologue:

DR. D: You see, Roger is going to have a speech today about the importance of remembering to do our part in the city, or whatever that means. I am going to use this device to make him forget the speech, then use the chaos to take over the TRI-STATE AREA!

Agent P rolls his eyes and begins to study the blue-prints while Doof prepares to fire the –inator.

DR. D: Well, we appear to have some time, so I'm going to wait a while before anything happens. Oh, I need to get some groceries and oil for Norm…

NORM: Hello, Agent P! Wonderful day, isn't it?

DR. D: Get back in your closet Norm.

NORM: But sir…

DR. D: No buts, just leave us alone today.

NORM: Okay. See you two tomorrow!

* * *

At the Garcia-Shapiro household, Isabella is just getting ready for the day. After she places her bow in her hair, Isabella's mom enters the room.

MRS. GARCIA-SHAPIRO: Good morning Isabella! How does it feel to be twelve today?

ISABELLA: Oh, hi Mom. I guess it feels like every other birthday I've had.

MRS. GARCIA-SHAPIRO: Now, now, every day is different. I'm sure today will be a wonderful day for you.

ISABELLA: No, it won't be a wonderful day! I have to wish and beg for some real, genuine quality time with Phineas, but he just never understands it! I'm just so amazingly frustrated! *Sigh*… I guess it's just never going to be.

MRS. GARCIA-SHAPIRO: Don't worry darling, I'm sure that Phineas will realize it sooner or later. Give it some time! You're young and so is he. It'll happen eventually. I had to wait a really long time before I met your father, y'know. Happy Birthday, _mi chica pequeño_!

ISABELLA: *Sigh*…Thanks Mom.

Isabella's mom leaves the room. Isabella looks in her dresser and spies her photo of Phineas. She walks over and picks it up. Phineas' smiling face next to hers brought tears of joy to her eyes. Then, realizing the extreme odds, she burst into tears and lay face-down on her bed.

* * *

Phineas lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Next to him was a pile of crumpled papers. Candace enters the room and notices the pile of papers. She shifts her attention to Phineas.

CANDACE: What's wrong little bro? Aren't you going to do something big for Isabella's birthday today?

PHINEAS: Well, I wanted to, but then I began thinking of last year. She seemed appreciative of the party, but she was really happy when we went to the Soda Shoppe afterwards. I don't know what I was doing. We were literally sitting around and talking, then I walked her home.

CANDACE: Well, she clearly has an interest in you. I think she just might be afraid that you won't catch on.

PHINEAS: Isabella likes me?

CANDACE: From what you just described, she sounds like she likes you so much she's okay just spending some time doing mundane activities with you, and _only_ you.

PHINEAS: Really? Gee, I feel kinda… bad for not noticing.

CANDACE: It's okay. Just do something special with her tonight and I'm sure she'll me the happiest little girl in the world.

PHINEAS: Thanks Candace. You really are the world's best sister.

CANDACE: Thanks. Hey, where's Ferb?

PHINEAS: Outside setting up the party. You won't see it. We have a cloaking generator so Isabella doesn't find out.

CANDACE: (Running out of the room) MOM! Ferb built a cloaking device somewhere! MOM!

PHINEAS: Now, what to do… That's it! I know what Isabella and I are gonna do tonight!

* * *

Isabella is at her house. She has just finished lunch when guests star showing up. Isabella is oblivious to this, however, as she is facing away from the sliding glass door. There is a knock on the front door of the house. Isabella walks over with a dejected look on her face. She opens the door and sees Ferb standing there.

FERB: Happy 12th birthday Isabella.

ISABELLA: Thanks Ferb. I suppose there's a special party around the back of my house?

Ferb nods his head. They proceed to the party and everyone has a great time. Everyone except Isabella, who is merely going along with the festivities. After everything was cleaned up, Isabella thanked the gang for the party, then entered her room and shut the door. She looked out her window and saw the Flynn-Fletcher house. Isabella gave a long, dejected sigh and lay on her bed.

* * *

At Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab, Dr. D and Perry were playing chess through a computer screen.

DR. D: You know, the meeting starts later tonight at, like, 9ish or something. I don't know why you would be here. I thought O.W.C.A. had a better spy system than that.

Perry gave his usual chitter and moved a piece into checkmate.

DR. D: *Sigh*. Curse you Perry the Platypus.

* * *

The time is now 7:30 PM. Phineas is leaving his house with a bouquet of flowers.

PHINEAS: I hope Isabella isn't very disappointed that I never showed up for the party.

Phineas knocks on the door and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answers. Isabella can hear her mom and another voice talking, but can't quite make out the words.

PHINEAS: I'm here to see Isabella.

MRS. GARCIA-SHAPIRO: Sure, dear. She's in her room. Would you like me to take you there?

PHINEAS: No thanks, I'd like to speak with her alone.

MRS. GARCIA-SHAPIRO: Okay dear. See you soon.

Phineas walks upstairs and sees the door to Isabella's room. He hears sobbing on the other side of the door. Phineas enters the room and sits down next to Isabella, who doesn't notice him.

PHINEAS: I-Isabella?

Isabella looks up to see Phineas with his hands behind his back.

ISABELLA: Phineas! What are you doing here?

PHINEAS: Well, I was a little busy earlier, so I couldn't make it to your party. I just stopped by to wish you a Happy Birthday.

Phineas holds out the flowers that were behind his back. Isabella looks at them and breathes in sharply.

ISABELLA: Oh, Phineas they're beautiful.

PHINEAS: Thanks. Come with me; I have a surprise for you.

Isabella and Phineas walk downstairs and out the door. They go around Danville, seeing all the romantic sites. They share an ice cream sundae and visit the top of a lookout point. The two descent down to a beach, where Phineas grabs Isabella's hand and pulls her close. The sun is setting over the ocean,

PHINEAS: Isabella, there's something I need to tell you…

ISABELLA: Yes?

PHINEAS: Well, over the past few summers, I noticed how often you came to hang out with me. You always seemed happy when we were alone, even if I seemed to be out of the moment. So I dedicated this night to you, _me_ and you.

ISABELLA: Oh, thank you Phineas! This has really been the best birthday I could have ever had.

PHINEAS: I can make it better.

ISABELLA: Huh?

Phineas pulls Isabella close to her and looks into her eyes.

PHINEAS: I noticed this over our many adventures together. I never seemed to notice, but I think I've finally realized it. Isabella, I…I love you. You're just the most beautiful, sweet girl that ever existed, and I feel honored to have been your crush.

ISABELLA: Oh Phineas… you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that.

PHINEAS: I hope this night has been spectacular for you. I just want to out the cherry on top.

Phineas leans in, tilts his triangular head, and places a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. Isabella widens her eyes in shock, then closes them again to enjoy her moment. Isabella felt like her heart would explode. She melted into Phineas' thin but strong arms. They break their kiss and begin the walk home, holding hands as they stroll through town.

* * *

Dr. Doofenschmirtz prepares the Amnesia-inator to fire. Perry breaks out of his cage and smashes the machine as it fires. It tilts slightly off axis as Perry destroys it. Perry flies away on a hang-glider as Doofenschmirtz cries out in frustration.

DR. D: Curse you Perry the Platypus... again!

* * *

Phineas and Isabella walk up to Isabella's front porch and briefly kiss again.

PHINEAS: I hope you got your birthday wish today.

ISABELLA: I got all that and more. I'll never forget tonight.

PHINEAS: Me neither.

They part ways for the night. After Phineas crossed the street, he looks back at Isabella. They wave to each other and turn around. A prism delivery vehicle stops on the road as a blue beam strikes the prism. It hits both Isabella and Phineas as they enter their house.

PHINEAS + ISABELLA (in unison): Hmm. Weird. I don't know what I did tonight.

Phineas gets changed into his pajamas and enters his bed. Ferb comes in from the bathroom a little while later.

FERB: So, how was the surprise?

PHINEAS: I thought it was good, but I don't remember the details.

Ferb just shrugged and lay down under the covers. Perry crawls in circle onto Phineas' bed.

PHINEAS: Oh, there you are Perry!

PERRY: Grrrananananana!

THE END.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Too long, too short? Let me know what to work on. I enjoy feedback! I must state I refuse to do chapters. It gets somewhere, but gives me an excuse to slack off. Also, since the episode "Act Your Age" has been played (albeit in Russian. Don't ask me why) I need to keep things in canon. I don't like the alternate universe thing because that's just a pain in the butt. Thanks for reading! –Neo762


End file.
